A Winner Is You! Leroy
by kinger810
Summary: Leroy escapes from prison and heads to earth to get revenge on 626 & Lilo, but after finding no one home Leroy meets 627 and finds out about a fighting tournament, and 626 will be entering! Round one up vs Stitch!
1. Chapter 1

A Winner is you! 627

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

In deep space on a prison asteroid a creature was running. This creature looked sort of like a koala, was mostly red with a lighter shade of red on his chest and around his eyes, the insides of his ears were purple he had four arms, a short tail, a couple short antennas on the top of his head and three sharp quills on his back, his ears also had three small tears on each ear. The sound of alarms going off could be heard while plasma shots flew all around him. The red koala turned the corner and ran into a security door that blocked his path. Leroy turned around and faced the small dinosaur looking creatures that had been pursuing him.

"Freeze Leroy said the officer in the lead."

"Hmm, I don't think so said Leroy", in fact you should leave before something bad happens and you get hurt" said Leroy.

"I said freeze shouted the leader."

"Meega nala kweesta" responded Leroy.

"The leader's face turned red in anger. "What how dare you take this he said as he fired three plasma blats at Leroy's face. Leroy caught the plasma blasts in his paws and threw the back. The plasma blasts hit the leader in the chest, severely burning him and blowing back over the heads of the other officers.

The other officers ran over to their fallen leader to tend to him.

"Good their distracted" said Leroy to himself, "now I can make my escape. Leroy turned back towards the door and tore it open, inside was many police cruisers.

"Hey stop" shouted one of the officers. Leroy simply gave him the finger and ran into the hanger, causing the officers to fire at him.

"To easy" said Leroy as he dodged all the plasma shots and jumped into a blue police cruiser and activated the hyper drive.

"Oh great, he got away" said one of the officers before he and all the other officers was knocked to the ground from the shockwave caused when the ship Leroy stole went into hyper drive while the electromagnetic field played havoc with the prisons systems causing most of the security systems to shutdown, and letting prisoners out, causing complete and utter chaos.

A large fireball could be seen shooting though the sky or at least it would have been if anyone had been looking but it just so happened that no one was looking up.

"Good" thought Leroy, "I'm here now I can get revenge on that little girl and 626, not to mention all of Jumba's other experiments, but first I need to find a place to land this thing." "Hmm now where would be a good spot?" "I know", said Leroy as he turned the ship around and headed in a new direction. "This will make a perfect spot for my ship" said Leroy, as he parked the ship in the same spot as Gantu's used to be.

"Now all I need to do is go and get my revenge on those fools."

After walking for a few minutes Leroy arrived at the Pelekai house, and Leroy got a huge grin on his face at the thought of what he was going to do. A few minutes later loud crashing which was followed by a loud scream could be heard coming from the house. "Darn it", screamed Leroy, as he picked up a lamp in the shape of a hula girl and threw it into a wall breaking the lamp in to tiny pieces I can't believe no one is here!

Leroy was about ready to destroy the whole house, but he calmed himself down. "Ok Leroy take it easy they have to come home at some point I'll just hide and wait for them to come home and then I kill them, but first I better clean up that lamp so they won't know anyone was here.

After cleaning up Leroy went outside to wait for everyone to come home. "Let's see now where would be a good spot thought Leroy. "Hmm that tree over there might do said Leroy as headed over to get a closer look. "Yes this tree will..."Wait what is that" Said Leroy as he stopped in his tracks and perked his ears up. Evil! Evil!

"Evil, what the hell" thought Leroy, "who goes around saying evil?" Oh well might as well go see who it is, maybe it's even one of Jumba's experiments thought Leroy smiling evilly. As Leroy rounded the house he froze for a second and then his jaw dropped in confusion. Just outside of what Leroy knew as Jumba's ship stood a creature that did resemble one of Jumba's experiments, just not one Leroy had ever seen.

This creature was about Leroy's height, looked kind of like a koala, was dark orange with patches of light orange on his chest, around his eyes and the insides of his ears, he also had a short stubby tail and a purple nose and six arms.

"What the hell! "I don't remember that experiment." "Did Jumba create more?"

All this time the creature was looking at piece of paper and saying "evil"

"Hmm I wonder what that's about thought Leroy as he walked up to the experiment, but as Leroy got close the experiment turned around and got ready to fight. Leroy held up a hand, "take it easy I don't want to fight you I just want to take a look at that paper your holding." For a second it looked like the experiment was going to attack anyway, but then the experiment shrugged and threw the paper to the ground. Leroy picked up the paper, "hmm a fighting tournament sounds like fun." "Wait a minute you can't kill your opponents what the hell is the point of that then?"

The experiment turned and ran into Jumba's ship, only to come out a second later and motion for Leroy to follow him, Leroy shrugged "might as well" thought Leroy.

After a long time Leroy was able to figure out that the experiments number and name was 627, and he was entering to get back at 626 for dehydrating him few years ago, and unless Leroy was mistaken 627 also seemed to have a thing for experiment 624, also known as Angel.

"Well that explains why I never saw him before" thought Leroy, "he was in pod form.

"So I take it 626 is entering this tournament" said Leroy. 627 nodded his head.

" Leroy turned toward 627 and extended his hand. "I think we can help each other get revenge on 626 and that stupid girl." 627 grinned evilly and shook Leroy's hand and said "evil."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

A Winner is you! Leroy

Chapter Two: Leroy VS Stitch

Death by Chocolate's voice blared threw the mall. "The next match will be Leroy VS Stitch; you two must start fighting upon sight!

Leroy smiled "Looks like I get to beat up 626 sooner rather then later" thought Leroy. "Now then all I need to do is find him" said Leroy as he sniffed the air trying to find 626's scent. After a few seconds Leroy smirked, "should have figured 626 would be in the food court."

Leroy was walking by the amusement park on his way to the food court when he heard a loud screaching sound that caused him to cover his ears in pain. "What the hell" said Leroy as he looked up after which he frowned and his ears drooped. "Oh cra..." Leroy was cut off as a car from the roller coaster landed on top of him.

"Feeboogoo" Stitch yelled as he fliped threw the air and landed on tp of the car.

Leroy lifted the car off him and threw it across the room towards a large pillar, but Stitch flipped off the car and landed safely on his feet.

"I can't believe I let 626 get the jump on me: Leroy thought angrily." Leroy looked over and saw Stitch smiling confidently. "You'll pay for that 626" Leroy shouted. Stitch motioned for him to bring it on.

"Well if your in that much of a hurry to get your but kicked than fine" said Leroy. Leroy ran at Stitch ready to pummel him, but just before he got there Stitch Sidestepped and Leroy ran smack into the pillar. Stitch then kicked Leroy in the back of the head, driving Leroy's face into the piler. Stitch backed off, and Leroy fell back off the pillar and landed on the floor. "Ouch that hurt" said Leroy rubbing his face.

"Ok that was just plain stupid" said Leroy. "I need to be smarter then that if I want to beat 626."

Leroy picked himself off the floor and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Stitch saw yet another opening and ran at Leroy to attack him again. Leroy was caught off gaurd by Stitch's speed and countered by kicking Stitch in the groin out of desperation. Stitch doubled over in pain. Leroy quickly took advantage by head butting Stitch hard in the face causing Stitch to stumble back several feet and falling to the floor stunned.

"Darn it seems I'm a little slow and weak from being in prison for so long. said Leroy as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. I can't beat 626 in a brawl like this; I need to find another way to beat him.

Leroy looked over at Stitch making his way back to his feet and knew he didn't have much time. Leroy quickly looked around the room trying to find something he could use to his advantage.

"Come on I need to find something and quick" said Leroy. Just as Stitch got up to his feet Leroy saw something.

"That's it! "Now I know how to beat him" said Leroy. Leroy ran towards Stitch, and just as he got to Stitch he jumped over him and ran into the crowd and grabbed Lilo. "Lilo!" Stitch cried in surprise as he ran towards the two. but Leroy quickly put a claw to her neck. Stitch gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"Let Lilo go!" shouted Stitch, "Lilo has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh don't worry I'll let her go" said Leroy with a smug look on his face, but only if you forfeit the match. Of course if you don't want to forfeit the match I'm sure you could beat me, but not before she dies.

"Fine I forfeit" said Stitch "just let Lilo go". Leroy just grinned evilly and for a second Stitch thought Leroy was going to kill her anyway but then Leroy let go and threw Lilo to the ground and started to walk away. Stitch growled and was about ready to attack Leroy again when he felt Lilo grab his arm.

"Stitch no the fights over." "But he hurt Lilo" Stitch stuttered.

Lilo smiled "I'm fine Stitch and besides Leroy is ohana remember." Stitch thought for a minute, then sighed " Oktakaa said Stitch reluctantly."

Leroy shook his head and turned back towards Stitch "Pathetic" You should attack me and finish me off before I have another chance to hurt your stupid ohana, but it looks like you let that little thing tell you what to do now". Watch your back 626 cause next time we fight I won't be so weak, and you won't walk away from it. Leroy turned around leaving a growling Stitch behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A Winner is you! Leroy

Fight Two: vs. Zoro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

Leroy won his last battle vs. Stitch (Skipper 1313)

"Let's see now, 627 said he saw my opponent come this way so he should be around hear somewhere" said Leroy. As Leroy continued his search for his opponent he saw a commotion in the food court. Leroy climbed the wall up to the second floor to get a better look and smiled at what he saw. "Good now that I found him I can kick his butt and get back to planning my revenge on 626 and that earth girl. Leroy looked around and saw a store. Leroy read the sign; "Sharp Things R Us. Well that Sounds like fun" said Leroy as he walked in and picked out a few weapons.

Leroy walked out of the weapon store and looked down to the first floor and saw that Roronoa Zoro was still eating. Leroy quickly took out a hand full of throwing stars and threw them at Zoro. The throwing stars hit the table just in front of Zoro. Zoro just kept eating.

"What the hell!" said Leroy. "Didn't he notice those throwing stars? "Oh well I guess this fight will be even easier then I thought." Leroy grabbed the two swords he took out of the store and jumped off the balcony at Zoro.

Zoro quickly with drew two of his swords and blocked Leroy's attack. "What the hell!" Shouted Leroy. "How the hell did he do that?"

"You stupid jackass!" Next time you want to get the jump on me don't give yourself away you dumb ass!" Leroy growled, and tried to slash Zoro across the face. Zoro easily blocked Leroy attack and counter attacked by trying to slash Leroy in the chest but Leroy jumped backwards off the table just as easily dodging the attack. Leroy growled and rushed at Zoro. Zoro put his third sword in his mouth. Leroy stopped and stared at Zoro. "What! He fights with a sword in his mouth?" Leroy shrugged. Oh well I guess this guy is just weird said Leroy as started to rush Zoro again.

Leroy started to rapidly slash at Zoro. Zoro kept blocking Leroy's attack with little trouble. Zoro was driving Leroy back slowly. After a few minutes of fighting Zoro backed Leroy into a pillar and went to finish Leroy off and end the fight. However to Zoro's surprise Leroy threw his swords over his head tucked into a ball and rolled in between his legs. As soon as Leroy rolled threw Zoro's legs he jumped up grabbed his swords and slashed Zoro in the back. Zoro screamed and dropped down to his knees. Leroy grinned and slashed at Zoro again, but this time Zoro blocked the attack. "Darn it!" shouted Leroy.

"That won't work twice so you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me said Zoro. Leroy growled and started attacking Zoro with new fury but Zoro was easily able to push Leroy back again. "This guy is stronger then I thought" Leroy said to himself. "But that's all right because I have a secret he doesn't know about Leroy said grinning evilly.

Zoro was still pushing Leroy back when Leroy extended his extra arms and stabbed Zoro in the gut with two daggers. Zoro grunted in pain and dropped to his knees. Leroy quickly took advantage of Zoro by kicking him in the chest and knocking him backwards threw the air towards a pillar

"While Zoro was still in the air Leroy pulled out a blaster and quickly fired a couple of shots. As soon as Zoro crashed into the pillar the shots from Leroy's blaster reached him covering him in a strange and sticky goop.

"What in the hell is this crap" Yelled Zoro as he struggled to get free.

"It's a Little something I borrowed form someone I know.

Leroy smiled evilly. "Now I get to have some fun! Leroy rushed at Zoro. Leroy rapidly slashed Zoro all across his body. After only a few seconds of this Zoro's body was riddled with many cuts and blood was flowing down Zoro's arms and legs and starting to pool on the floor. Zoro breathed heavily as he struggled to get free

"Leroy smiled. "Well I'm impressed" Said Leroy. "I didn't know you were this stupid. All this damage and you still want to fight". You should give up before I accidentally go too far and kill you" said Leroy.

"If you want to kill me your welcome to try jackass said Zoro."

Leroy growled. "I'm tired of this and I think it's time you leave" said Leroy. Leroy walked up to Zoro picked up the pillar he was stuck to and hurled it threw the roof of the mall and into the distance.

"Now that that's done with I need to plan my revenge on my cousin 626 and that stupid earth girl.


	4. Partners?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

Leroy & Stitch vs. Wolverine and Marluxia.

Partners?

627 and Leroy were talking in the food court when a voice came over the public address system of the mall. "The next fight will be Wolverine and Marluxia vs. Leroy and Stitch.

627 took a bite of his hamburger. "Hey Leroy, are you going to kill Stitch now?"

Leroy cringed, as 627 spit half eaten food all over the place. "No I want to make him suffer more first."

"Good idea," said 627 while stuffing a paw full of fries in his mouth.

Leroy turned away in disgust. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make Stitch suffer more right now.

627 turned to Leroy. "So how are you going to do that?"

Leroy grinned. "By beating the crap out of him. It's not like I need him to beat our opponents anyway."

"Oh great" said Stitch. My partner is someone who will probably try to kill me"

Angel rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe, but I don't think so."

Stitch looked at her confused. "Huh why not?"

Angel sighed. "Well we know Leroy wants to make you suffer as much as possible, and as much as I hate to say this I don't think he's done yet. And besides he'll probably try to hurt Lilo before he comes after you again."

"What, how can you even say something like that?" screamed Stitch.

Angel stepped back in surprise. "Stitch calm down, I was only saying that because Leroy knows how much Lilo means to you, so he'll probably try and hurt her to make you suffer and less willing to fight while you take care of her."

Stitch sighed. "Sorry Angel. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were only telling the truth. Leroy probably will try and make me suffer before he tries to kill me again."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, he'll try, but you'll make him wish he hadn't."

"Darn right" said Stitch. "When I'm done with him he'll wish Jumba never created me. On second thought maybe he won't even be able to think anymore when I'm done with him" said Stitch. Stitch took a deep breath to calm himself down. "My fight starts soon I better go Angel."

"Angel smiled. "Ok just be careful boogee -boo" Said Angel, as she leaned in and kissed Stitch on the lips.

"You be careful too" said Stitch as he walked away.

Angel watched Stitch leave. "I wonder what Stitch meant when he said. "Maybe he won't even be able to think anymore when I'm done with him."

Angel sighed. "I hope he doesn't mean what I think he does. Not that I care if Stitch kills Leroy, but Lilo would not be happy! Oh well nothing I can do about it right now. I need to get ready for my own fight."

Stitch was sniffing out Leroy. "I know he's going to try and attack me before our fight, so I better get to him first."

"Now come on, is that any way to talk about a cousin?" said a voice in a mocking tone.

Stitch turned around "Leroy!"

Leroy was leaning against a pillar. "I mean come on, don't you trust me?" Leroy said with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Nagga!" shouted Stitch.

Leroy cracked his knuckles. "Well in that case, I guess I'll just have to beat the crap out of you."

Stitch ran at Leroy. Leroy calmly waited until Stitch was to him before he kicked Stitch in the groin. Stitch immediately dropped to his knees in pain. Leroy quickly jumped on Stitch and slammed Stitch's head into the ground again, and again.

Stitch knew he had to do something quickly so he did the only thing he could think of. He kicked Leroy in the groin.

Leroy fell to the ground in pain. "Hurts don't it" said Stitch mockingly. Now let's see how much you like this, said Stitch as he grabbed Leroy's head and slammed it into the ground again, and again.

Leroy's vision was beginning to blur. "Damn it I can't Let him beat me like this."

"Stitch!" Yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Said Stitch as he stopped smashing Leroy's face into the ground and turned around to see Lilo standing there not looking very happy. "Uh oh" said Stitch.

"Stitch just what do you think your doing?" asked Lilo clearly angry

"Getting Leroy before he gets me" shouted Stitch.

"Stitch you know better Leroy is Ohana" said Lilo.

"Yeah and an evil jerk who wants to hurt you and me" shouted Stitch.

Lilo sighed "Stitch do you really want to be like Leroy?"

Stitch looked at Lilo with confusion. "Huh?"

"Your being just like him right now" said Lilo.

"But I...I…" Stitch sighed and his ears drooped, "Your right Lilo, me sokka.

Lilo smiled. "That's ok, I know your just trying to protect me. "But what we need to do is turn Leroy from bad to good. But right now you better go to your fight, I think Leroy will need your help.

Stitch turned around and saw that Leroy had left. Stitch groaned. "Ooktaka" said Stitch then he ran off.

Lilo smiled as she watched Stitch run off.

Stitch ran upstairs to the third floor of the mall, while trying to lock in on Leroy scent. "You think I would be able to catch up to Leroy easily after the beating I just gave him"

Stitch followed Leroy's scent to the center of the mall and stopped. "Huh Leroy's scent is stronger here, he's around here somewhere." Stitch walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. "Oh that's just great" said Stitch. "Leroy is getting the crap beat out of him. If he gets knocked out I'll have to fight them both on my own. I just hope they don't hurt him to bad". Stitch thought about what he said for a second and laughed. "Funny a few minutes ago I wanted nothing more then to hurt Leroy with my own paws and now I'm worried about him." Stitch shrugged "No time to wonder about that now."

Stitch leaped off the balcony and crashed into Wolverine.

Marluxia raised his scythe to finish off Leroy, when Wolverine slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Marluxia glared at his partner before turning his attention back to Leroy only to see a blue creature try to help him up. Marluxia smiled "So his partner finally showed up."

Stitch walked over to Leroy who had several cuts on his chest, and face that were bleeding, and offered his paw to help Leroy up.

Leroy swatted it away. "Get away from me, I don't want your help."

"Fine get up on your own then" said Stitch.

Leroy struggled to his feet. "Now you can get the hell out of here. I can beat this two on my own."

Stitch laughed. "Oh yeah, you were doing that so well before." Stitch said sarcastically.

Leroy growled "They just got in a couple of lucky shots."

Stitch smiled "Sure they did."

Leroy growled again. "Just leave and let me beat the hell out of those two."

Stitch snorted "Hey this is my fight too, and I want to some fun too you know.

Leroy glared at Stitch "fine, just stay out of my way. And the pink haired one is mine got it?"

Stitch turned and looked. "Oh that's Marluxia"

Leroy snorted. "Why should I care? Now if you'll get the hell out of my way I'm going to bet the crap out of him now."

Stitch watched as Leroy ran off. "Wait I was going to tell you he can control..." Stitch stopped when he noticed Leroy wasn't paying attention. "Oh well he should be fine anyway."

"Guess that just leaves us" said a voice.

Stitch turned around to his opponent. "That must be Wolverine. Hmm, he looks human" thought Stitch. "Well except for the claws that is."

Stitch ran at Wolverine and swiped his claws at him. Wolverine deflected Stitch's attack with his own claws, and counter attacked by swiping his claws at Stitch. Stitch tried to jump back but wasn't fast enough as Wolverine's claws sliced him across the chest.

Stitch staggered back. "Ow that hurt." It was then that Stitch looked down to see some blood flowing out of three cut across his chest. "Gabba, How can he hurt me like this?"

Stitch quickly dodged another attack from Wolverine barely avoiding getting hit again. Wolverine quickly attacked again swiping his claws at Stitch's face. Stitch barely had time to turn his head before Wolverine's claws crashed into the side of his face.

Stitch flew back and landed on the ground. Stitch struggled to his feet and noticed blood dripping on to the floor and knew his opponent wounded him again.

Stitch growled as Wolverine charged at him. Wolverine swiped at Stitch's chest but Stitch dodged and slashed Wolverine across the face. Stitch smiled as blood started to flow off Wolverine's face.

Stitch's smile disappeared when Wolverine's wounds healed completely. Stitch frowned. "Huh, what just happened?"

Wolverine attacked Stitch again. Stitch rolled under Wolverine's attack and clawed his legs. Wolverine screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Stitch quickly slammed his head into Wolverine in the face. Wolverine slumped over and fell onto the floor.

Marluxia waited as Leroy charged at him "Fool"

Leroy was a few feet away form Marluxia, when Marluxia swung his scythe at him. Leroy jumped over the attack and struck Marluxia in the face with his claws.

Leroy smiled as blood started to run down Marluxia's face. After ten seconds had past Leroy frowned. "Why isn't he moving?" Leroy shurgged and started to run towards Marluxia. "Well if he's just going to stand there I guess it should be easy to finish him off." Just before Leroy reached Marluxia he felt something wrap around his legs. "What the hell!" shouted Leroy.

Marluxia walked over to Leroy who was being held upside down by several vines and turned him towards a large, and deep pool. "I heard from somewhere that you can't swim to well. Is that true?"

Leroy's eyes widened in fear.

Marluxia smiled as Leroy was tossed though the air. "I'll take that as a yes"

Stitch heard a scream and turned his head to see Leroy fly threw the air. Stitch quickly realized that Leroy was going to fall into a deep pool of water. Without thinking Stitch quickly grabbed a vending machine and threw it at Leroy. The machine hit Leroy and caused him to land several feet away from the pool.

After seeing Leroy land safely away form the pool Stitch sighed. "Good Leroy's ok now." It was then Stitch realized what he just did. "Huh did I really just save Leroy?"

Stitch screamed and fell to the floor as he felt sharp claws tear down his back. Wolverine attempted to attack Stitch while he was on the ground but Stitch rolled out of the way and kicked Wolverine in the face.

Leroy sat on the ground in shock. "What, why did Stitch do that? The fool could have been rid of me forever. Did he want to win this fight that bad?"

Wolverine growled and started to rapidly slash at Stitch. All Stitch could do was move back trying to stay of wolverine's reach. "Oh Great, that fight with Leroy before our match started really took it out of me", said Stitch as he just barely dodged another attack from Wolverine.

Stitch continued to dodge Wolverine's attacks when he felt himself back into a wall, "Not good" said Stitch. Wolverine swiped at Stitch. Stitch jumped back and kicked off the wall only to be hit in the face with something hard and fell back to the ground and grabbed his face in pain.

Leroy was still pondering why Stitch saved him, when he noticed that Stitch was being overwhelmed by Wolverine and Marluxia. Leroy quickly withdrew a device and hit a few buttons.

Marluxia advanced on Stitch and raised his Scythe. "You're a worthy opponent but this fight ends now for you."

Suddenly a large explosion ripped through the roof. Stitch, Wolverine, and Marluxia looked towards the source of the explosion to see a blue ship flying in the air.

The ship fired a couple of beams that hit Wolverine and Marluxia. Both Marluxia, and Wolverine appeared to freeze.

"No one mess with Stitch but me! yelled a voice."

Stitch turned his head to see Leroy climb over the balcony onto the second floor. "Leroy!"

Leroy smiled and looked over at Wolverine and Marluxia "What's the matter can't move, taunted Leroy"

"Guess that will make it easy for me to do this" said Leroy as he walked up to Marluxia and ripped his Scythe out of his hands. "And this" said Leroy as he pressed a few more buttons and a large cannon extended from the bottom of the ship and fired.

In an instant Marluxia and wolverine were trapped in a net and the ship took off, taking the two with them.

"The winners Leroy and Stitch" boomed a voice over the malls PA system.

Leroy walked over to Stitch and glared at him.

"Oh great" thought Stitch now Leroy's going to attack me again.

Leroy glared at Stitch a few seconds longer before extending his paw. "Here let me help you up."

Stitch looked up at Leroy in Surprise. "Gabba?"

Leroy smiled "you just saved my life, the least I can do is help you to the medical center."

Stitch smiled and let Leroy help him up. As they were walking through the mall Stitch turned towards Leroy. Takaa cousin.

Leroy stopped in surprise. "After everything I did to you, you would still call me cousin?

Stitch smiled at Leroy, "Ih"

Leroy smiled a little. "So does that mean you count me as a member of your Ohana now?"

Stitch nodded his head "ih you Ohana now."

Leroy let that sink in for a moment before smiling at Stitch. "Takaa cousin, now let's just get to the medical center so we can get patched up. Stitch nodded his head in agreement and they walked off.

Watching from behind them Lilo smiled. "Way to go Stitch I knew you could do it."

Author's notes: Leroy lost his last battle against Zoro (Khellan Rafe).

I know this chapter is a little longer then I usually write. But given the fact that Leroy and Stitch are supposed to hate each other I felt I needed to do something with that.


	5. New friends

A/N: Despite a good effort for me and Skipper (Stitch) we lost to Moonshine (Marluxia) & Kohaku Kawa (Wolverine). This round is Against Aelsthla-Mental (Lancer). And I know I already lost the fight with a now show but I still wanted and needed to get this out. I'm really sorry for taking so long everone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

A Winner is You! Leroy Vs Lancer!

Leroy set down his cup of coffee and looked across the table at Stitch and Angel who were quietly taking to each other. "Um Stitch, Angel?"

Stitch and Angel turned towards Leroy. "Gabba?"

Leroy drooped his ears. "Um.. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you before.

Angel smiled and waved a paw. "Don't worry about it, its ok.

Leroy lowered his head. "No it's not."

Angel sighed. "You're not the only one to do bad things you know."

Leroy looked up at Angel. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, when my pod was activated I turned some of the good experiments back to evil"

Leroy's eyes widened in shock. "You did?"

"Ih, if it wasn't for falling in love with Stitch, I never would have turned them back to good. And then, well who knows what would have happened."

Stitch leaned in and gave Angel a quick kiss. "Yeah and I was no better. When I first met Lilo I used her as a shield at first.

Leroy breathed deeply. "Well ok I guess I get the point.

"So, I here someone joined the good guys."

Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice. "Reuben!" Shouted Leroy, Stitch, and Angel.

Angel smiled. "So do you have a reason for coming or did you just come here to hit on me again?"

Reuben laughed. "Well actually I just came to tell you that in this round you can have someone help you in the fight."

"Well that's good to know." Said Stitch.

Leroy looked away. "Not that it will make a difference for me."

Stitch looked at Leroy in confusion. "Gabba? What do you mean by that?"

Leroy sighed. "Well even if I do end up in trouble who's going to help me? You and Angel will be busy." Leroy looked towards Reuben. "And I'm sure that you'll be busy helping Angel right?"

Reuben blushed and looked at the floor. "Um... Yeah, probably"

Leroy smirked a little. "Well I really doubt I can expect help form any of our other cousins, they all think I'm evil.

Reuben smiled. "Funny you should bring that up. You see after the last round I ran into some of our cousins and them told about you turning good."

"Yeah and I'm real sure they believed you" Said Leroy sarcastically.

Reuben smiled. "Actually most of them did"

Leroy's head snapped toward Reuben and his eyes widened in shock. "What! They did?" Leroy didn't give Reuben the chance to answer. "How did you get them to believe you?"

"Well I did have some help" said Ruebun.

Leroy smiled. "I bet it was Lilo right?

Reuben shook his head. "Nope, it was one of our cousins who just happened to see your last fight with me.

"Really, Which one?" Asked Leroy.

A slight grin spread across Reuben's face. "You'll find out soon enough."

Leroy glared at Reuben. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll find out later. And here I thought you were supposed to be smart" teased Reuben.

A small growl emitted from Leroy's throat as he jumped across the table at Reuben.

Reuben moved back a couple of feet and held his paws up. "Whoa take it easy, I was only teasing you."

Before Leroy had the chance to respond a loud pitched sound burst form the malls speakers causing everyone to cover there ears. Attention the next match ups are as follows.

"Darn it, where the hell is this guy? I've been through half the mall already with no sign of him. Leroy stopped and took a deep breath. "Well I guess that means he has to be somewhere on this half. I just hope this Lancer guy isn't too tough. I still can't believe that 627 was getting beat by that Vexen guy. I hope I was able to get him mad enough to over come the problems he was having."

Leroy's ears twitched. "Hmm what's that noise?" Leroy walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Leroy saw a large twisting go-kart track. A large wall with a narrow platform surrounded the track. Leroy watched for a few minutes as the go-karts zipped around at a high rate of speed. "That actually looks kind of fun, maybe I'll give it a try after this fight. Speaking of fight I guess I better get back to finding this Lancer guy."

Lifting his gaze from the track Leroy nearly fell over the edge when he saw just who he was looking for down below. "Well that was easy."

Leroy jumped down behind Lancer. "This shouldn't take long, he doesn't even know I'm here." Just as Leroy was going to attack he stopped. "Wait what I'm I doing? I'm supposed to be good now. I can't attack him from behind."

"Hmm, well I guess that means I should get his attention. Hey I hope you know I could of just kicked your butt and won the fight."

Lancer stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You're my next opponent? This is going to be even easier then I thought."

Leroy snorted "Well if that's what you think I'll give you the first attack."

"That's fine with me, but I doubt you'll even be able to get up."

Lancer swung his lance horizontally at Leroy. Leroy easily ducked the swing and jumped over the next one. Lancer glared at Leroy. "Hey, I thought you said you were going to let me attack you!

Leroy smirked. "Yeah I did, but I never said I wouldn't dodge."

Lancer responded by swinging his lance again. Leroy dodged to the left then back to the right and finally back flipped up onto the top of wall separating the go-kart track from the rest of the mall Leroy smiled cockily. "Hmm, looks like you're to slow. Too bad too I really thought you'd be a challenge.

Lancer smiled. "Try dodging this. Gae Bolk !

Leroy rolled his eyes. "Now he has a name for his stupid attacks? Oh well what ever works for him I guess." said Leroy as he shrugged his shoulders and jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Leroy was caught off guard when the lance bent up and struck him in the left leg and knocked him down onto the track below. Leroy landed on his feet but groaned in pain as a little bit of blood started to flow out of a small wound. "Huh, how the hell did his weapon break my skin?"

Leroy suddenly snapped his head to the left and dropped his ears. A second later a go-kart slammed into Leroy's legs sending him flipping over the cart and landing on his head. The go-kart veered sharply and hit the wall; the driver got out and staggered off.

Leroy sat up and shook his head. "Ouch that hurt. I think I better put an end to this fight now." Leroy jumped to his feet then screamed in pain and grabbed his left leg in pain. "Crap some how the impact of that cart made my wound worse."

Leroy head snapped back as he was smashed in the face with a lance.

"What's the matter? Can't dodge so well with only one leg." taunted Lancer.

Leroy growled. "Yeah, well there's still no way you can beat me anyway!"

"We'll see about that. Gae Bolk!"

Leroy yelled in pain as the attack hit him in the nose. Leroy felt his warm sticky blood flow down his face. Leroy spit out some of the blood onto the ground and growled loudly. "You're going to regret that."

"Yeah right, you won't even be able to move quick enough to hit me. Gae Bolk!"

Lancer's lance shot forward and struck Leroy in the chest, causing him to stagger back and trip over the go cart that ran him over earlier. Leroy picked up the kart and quickly threw it at Lancer.

"Leroy smirked at Lancer. "I hope this won't hurt to.... Hey where the hell did he just go?" Lancer's weapon shot out of thin air. Leroy jumped back a little. "Ha you miss… The lance hit the ground and exploded. Leroy flew back and slammed into the inside wall bounced off and landed face first on the ground.

"You were saying something about not hurting" taunted Lancer.

Groaning in pain Leroy slowly made his way to his feet and took a second to look himself over finding his only new injuries to be some slightly singed fur in spots. "Well I guess that could have been worse. But I still need to find a way beat him quickly.

It was then Leroy saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him smile a little. "So that's who Reuben was talking about. Let's see now I just need to figure out the best way to use his power to win the fight" said Leroy as he put his paw to his chin in thought.

"Hey you're not thinking of quitting are you? Cause I was really planning on knocking you out" teased a cocky Lancer.

Leroy growled deeply and started to run at Lancer ignoring the sharp pain in his leg.

A small smile spread on Lancer's face. "Well I guess I get to knock you out after all." Said Lancer as he thrust his Lance at Leroy.

Jumping into the air Leroy dodged the attack. Lancer quickly thrust his Lance into the air just as Leroy past overhead. Leroy quickly grabbed a hold of the Lance and flipped Lancer into the air. Lancer screamed in pain as his body shook with electricity. Leroy landed on the ground while swinging the lance forward and slammed Lancer onto the go-kart. Leroy fell to his knees breathing deeply. "Ok that was not the best way to use Sparky.

Leroy's ears perked up as he turned his head and saw Lancer trying to get up. Moving quickly Leroy jumped up and flipped the go-kart onto its side and jumped back a couple of feet and spit at the fuel tank. Leroy felt his fur being singed some more as he was knocked back by the force of the explosion.

Leroy coughed as the smoke burned his lungs. "Darn it! Why the hell am I still so weak from prison?" Leroy looked around and saw Lancer Lying near the on the ground unmoving. "Well at least that exploding spit Jumba gave me worked."

The Winner of the Match, Leroy!

Sparky flew down to Leroy. "You all right cousin?"

Leroy smiled at Sparky. "Yeah, I'm a little banged up but I'll recover." Leroy started to get up, when a paw appeared.

"Here let me help you."

Leroy froze in shock. "Reuben? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Stitch and Angel's fights have been over for a while. And since you still didn't show up yet we decided to go look for you to see if you were ok."

"If Stitch and Angel came with you where are they then?" Asked Leroy.

"We ran into 627 on the way here and he was in pretty bad shape so Stitch took him to the shop Jumba set up.

"What! I can't believe Stitch would help 627 like that. And when did Jumba get here anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess after what happened between you and Stitch in the last round made Stitch realize that even if 627 is an evil jerk he's still ohana. And Jumba came just before this round started."

Leroy smiled. "You know, I don't think 627 is as evil as he lets everyone think he is."

"What makes you say that cousin?" Asked Ruben a little surprised.

Leroy smirked. "I've been hanging around him ever since I came back to Earth and despite his hatred for Stitch and Lilo he seems more concerned with having fun. Though now that I think about it 627's fun usually involves someone getting hurt."

Reuben rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm interesting. Well any way everyone else is going to worry if we don't get back soon." Reuben extended his paw again. "So are you going to let me help you or not?"

Leroy shook his head but still extended his paw. "I still don't understand why you guys are helping me after everything I did to you."

Reuben smiled at Leroy while helping him to his feet. "Well for one thing I'm too lazy to hold a grudge."

Leroy laughed. "Oh so that's it then"

"Well that and the fact that you're Ohana" Added Sparky.

Leroy turned his head to look at Sparky and then Reuben and smiled. "Thanks guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

A Winner is you!

Leroy vs. Argent.

A/N: Well in the last round Leroy lost his match against Lancer (Aelsthla-Mental) Good luck goes to Movie-Brat.

Holding his ribs in pain Leroy slowly got to his feet and watched 627 walk away. "Darn it! My Fight hasn't even started yet and I'm already at a disadvantage. Leroy grunted in pain "Well I guess should head to Jumba's."

Leroy entered the make shift lab and noticed the mess on the floor. "Let me guess 627 right?"

Jumba jumped in surprise. "Leroy, please do not be sneaking up on evil genius, heart is not as strong as used to be!"

Leroy walked across the room still holding his ribs. "Sorry about that Jumba I guess you didn't hear me come in."

"What in world happened to you?" Asked Jumba.

Leroy smirked. "Lets just say 627 didn't like me trying to talk him out of killing Stitch. I hope Stitch can find a way to beat him."

Walking across the room Jumba took a small device out of a desk before walking back to Leroy. "Not to be worrying. Evil genius Jumba has given 626 a weapon that will dehydrate 627. 626 should be beating 627 as long as weapon is not getting broken. Now please be standing still while I scan you to see extent of injures."

A few minutes later Jumba finished looking over the data. "Good news Leroy, injuries are minor and should be healing in a couple of hours."

Leroy laughed. "Yeah to bad I still have a fight to get through."

Jumba shrugged "So just be finishing fight quickly then."

Leroy sighed. "Yeah that might not be very easy."

Jumba stared at Leroy for a few seconds. "Why not? Even with injuries you should be able to defeat next opponent quickly"

"Yeah, unless I can't get close enough to hit her." Leroy noticed the confused look on Jumba's face. "I talked to Reuben right before I ran into 627. And Argent is able to form all kinds of weapons out of crimson energy. It'll probably be hard to get close enough to hit her."

"So just be throwing something at her then." Said Jumba.

"Well that could work but she'll probably either dodge it or deflect it with a weapon."

Jumba sighed. "Fine then, just be jumping her from behind and taking her out before she has chance to respond."

Leroy eyes widened a little. "Don't you think that might be a little evil or something?"

Jumba laughed a little. "Yes probably, but you are talking to Evil genius, what do you expect?"

Leroy shook his head. "You do know I'm not evil anymore right?"

Jumba chuckled "Yes of course I am knowing you are no longer evil, but last time I knew there are no rules in last round."

Leroy closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm, that's true I suppose I could come up with an idea that's not to evil." Leroy's eyes snapped open. "Hey Jumba, will that formula you made for me heal these injuries?"

"Hmm, is possible, but unfortunately do to 627 formula is now on floor ruined. Will be taking some time to make new batch for you."

Growling deeply Leroy smashed his fist into the nearby wall.

"Hey Jumba, I'm back with all the cleaning supplies. So you'll have to leav..." Pleakley stopped and dropped the cleaning supplies and turned pale before turning around and running "It's the evil little red monster! Run for your life!"

Blinking a few times Leroy turned back towards Jumba. "Um, what the hell was that about?"

Jumba Sighed "Nothing to be worrying about. Is just Pleakley being Pleakley."

Leroy rubbed his chin in thought "You know I think Pleakley just gave me an idea."

"You are kidding me! What kind of idea could you be getting from Pleakley?

"You'll see soon enough" said Leroy as he changed the color of his fur to blue and walked out the door

"Ah! Leroy must plan on pretending to be 626! He should be beating that Argent character very quickly now. Jumba turned around and walked across the room. "And while he is doing that I'll start making a new batch of formula for Leroy."

Argent stopped as a weird blue creature walked up to her. "Hmm that kinda looks like that strange thing I fought a couple of rounds ago.

Um hey, you're fighting Leroy this round right?" Asked Leroy.

Argent looked down at the blue creature. "Um yeah, what about it?"

Leroy smiled. "Just to ask you a favor."

Argent rolled her eyes "And what would that be?"

"Not much really, just knock him out for me so I can take him back to prison."

"I thought he turned good." said Argent frowning.

Leroy lowered his head. "Yeah well so did I, but I guess he was just faking."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "Um ok so how do you know that?"

Leroy lifted his head slightly. "I over heard him talking to 627 about me."

Lifting her right hand to her chin Argent sighed in thought. "Well, ok after I knock him out I'll bring him back here."

Leroy shook his head. "No that won't work he'll wake up before you get him back here. I should go with you."

Argent started to walk away. "No way I'll just bring him back here."

A smirk spread across Leroy's face as he sat down on a near by bench and put his paws behind his head. "Fine, then I'm not showing you where he is."

Argent turned around and walked up to Leroy. "And why would I need you to tell me where he is?"

"Well for one thing he was injured by 627 before this fight and is weak now, but if you wait to much longer he'll heal, and I really doubt you could beat him then."

Argent Sighed. "Fine then, you can show me where he is."

After walking for several minutes Argent glanced at Leroy. "Oh, I kinda forgot to ask your name."

Leroy turned his head towards Argent. "My name is Stitch."

"Ok then Stitch, why don't you just wait to after the tournament and handle Leroy then?"

Leroy looked at the ground. "Well even though he is an evil jerk he is part of my ohana."

"Ohana?" Asked Argent.

Walking up to a large door Leroy opened it up and turned towards Argent. "Oh sorry about that ohana means family."

Argent walked in and looked around. "Yeah, ok I get it now. Hey where is he?"

A slight grin spread across Leroy's face. "Oh don't worry I'll get him to come out."

Argent started to say something when she was cut off by a blinding pain. Argent took a couple more steps forward then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't you think that was a little dirty for a good guy?"

Leroy turned his head to Death by chocolate. "Yeah, I know but if I didn't come up with something this fight could have taken to long. And I have somewhere to be."

"You mean like stopping 627 from killing Stitch? I wouldn't worry about that anymore."

Leroy glared at Death by Chocolate. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Death by chocolate laughed a little. Just that it won't do you any good to try and save Stitch anymore."

Leroy's eyes widened in shock before he took off running.

A/N: Yeah I know there really wasn't any action in this but I already had 627 fight Argent and wanted to go a different way with this one. And yeah this kinda flies in the face of me turning Leroy good but I never said he was perfect. And besides there's not really any rules anyway.


End file.
